Benders and Ninjas
by Super-Villian-Squadron
Summary: Reupload of my old story because I thought it could use some tweaking
1. Beginnings

After Naruto and Sasuke were killed by Kawaki, they awoke in the Spirit World, as they saw Iroh and Jiraya playing Pai Sho and drinking tea with a herd of sexy blue spirit women.

"Very interesting move there." Iroh said to the pervy sage.

"But not good enough!" Jiraya replied, as he moved his piece across the board, eating Iroh's White Lotus piece.

"Hey, Pervy Sage!" Naruto asked his old sensei.

"Naruto, nice to see you here." Jiraya answered. "In case you are wondering, I donated the entire Make Out saga and Tales of a Gutsy Ninja to some spirit owl, and he was big, and looked like someone's summoning animal."

"Wan Shi Tong, you mean?" Iroh answered. "I have heard of him, he loves to have me around, and I often like sharing a cup of tea with him."

"Listen, how do we get out of here?" Sasuke asked.

"If you look for the light, you will find it, but if you look for the dark, that is all you will see." Iroh answered.

"So we have to stay positive to find our way out?" Naruto replied.

"Indeed." Iroh said. "Follow the light, and avoid the darkness."

Naruto and Sasuke left, as they were running in their old fashioned ninja running way, as they saw the spirit portal in a field of purple flowers.

"After you, Naruto!" Sasuke said to his friend, as Naruto followed him.

Naruto and Sasuke arrived in Republic City, as it was nighttime, as Sasuke and Naruto looked in awe at the amazing city.

"Sasuke, want to see what the city has to offer?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing, my brother." Sasuke replied as they went to paint the town red, or in this case orange.

Naruto and Sasuke went dancing in a nightclub, eating at Wong's Cuisine, and sitting at a bar doing a burp contest like Bolin and Korra years ago.

Unfortunately, they were in the Red Light District, which was Agni Kais territory, as they were ambushed by Agni Kai cars and motorbikes.

"You're in the wrong neighborhood, Northern Light scum and Tornado Triad trash!" The Agni Kais Lieutenant Hakuro said.

"Northern Lights?" "Tornado Triad?" Who are those?" Sasuke asked.

"They are your crews, so we're forcing you off our turf!" Hakuro replied. "Get them!" The Agni Kais started Firebending at Naruto and Sasuke, but they used Substitution Jutsu and reappeared, as Naruto used his signature move.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said, as he multiplied into 10 Narutos.

"Naruto, this isn't Konoha, this is a big city, so don't use your Rasen Shuriken!" Sasuke replied.

"Who said I was going to?" Naruto said, as he used his Harem Jutsu instead.

"Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto and his nine other clones turned into beautiful women in orange bikinis with pigtails.

The Agni Kais erupted blood out their noses, as well as Hakuro, who crashed into his car.

The Republic City Police showed up, and with them was Chief Mako.

"Some more Triads, down for the count!" Mako said, as he rounded up the stunned Triads, as they were ready to be sent to jail.

"Hi, I am Mako, Chief of Republic City Police." Mako said.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the former Seventh Hokage!" Naruto replied.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha!" Sasuke replied.

"Great, I will show you to Korra and Asami, two of my ex girlfriends who became a couple."

"He sounds like a male Sakura, don't ya think?" Naruto asked, as Naruto and Sasuke were escorted to meet Korra and Asami.

"Except in our case we are legally dead in the Land of Fire, and Korra and Asami are probably legally alive." Sasuke replied as the airship headed to the Sato Mansion to meet with Korra and Asami.

Later on, Mako stopped at a department store, as Naruto and Sasuke went to shop for clothes.

"We need to get new clothes if we want a new life." Naruto stated.

"All the Airbenders in the United Republic who weren't with the Air Nation are with the Tornado Triads, and historically Airbenders were few in numbers when the United Republic was established, so Naruto, you will need Water Tribe blue clothes." Mako replied, as he bought Naruto a blue jacket and blue pants.

"Sasuke, you are more of a Firebender, so here is a red jacket and black pants." Mako replied as he bought Sasuke the clothes, as Sasuke and Naruto tried them on, and left to find Korra and Asami.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Return of Amon

Naruto and Sasuke had arrived at the Sato Mansion, as they were there to meet Korra and Asami.

"Hello, I'm Korra, and you gotta deal with it!" Korra said, introducing herself.

"I am Naruto, and I...was the Hokage!" Naruto replied.

"I am Sasuke, the Last Uchiha!" Sasuke said, introducing himself.

"I'm Asami, the last Sato!" Asami replied.

"We were planning on going on our date this afternoon, do you want to come with us?" Korra asked.

"Yes, indeed!" Sasuke and Naruto replied in unison.

"Good!" Asami answered. "It's a double date at 1:00, Sokka's Diner!"

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at Sokka's Diner with Korra and Asami, as the waitress came to take their orders.

"What can I get you four?" The waitress asked.

"I will have the...Dazzling Bat-a-Slam ramen." Naruto replied. "And a Lychee Cola to drink!"

"I will have the Flying Kick-a-Pow burger!" Korra replied. "And a Lychee Cola to drink!"

"Same!" Asami and Sasuke said in unison."

"Ok, coming right up!" The waitress replied.

Korra and Asami were reading the paper, as Sasuke and Naruto were eating their food, as they found a strange article.

"Zombie Man Comes Back To Life." the article said, as it showed a picture of Amon.

"How is that possible?" Asami asked. "Amon is dead!"

"Yes, but he could have been resurrected with an Edotensei of some sort." Sasuke replied.

The radio turned on as Amon spoke.

"Greetings, fellow Equalists, I am back again." "I bet you missed me, but enough of that, let's get down to brass tasks." "The events of recent years involving the Red Lotus and anarchy in the Earth Kingdom have led me to believe that Benders are still the cause of every conflict in the world known to man." "Now that I have returned, I have acquired Spirit Vine technology from the Earth Empire, so we have become the Nueva Equalists."

"This time, we have the support of President Zhu Li, and we will not rest until the entire world is free of the Bending and yes, ninjutsu oppression."

"He's after Ninjas too?" Naruto asked.

"We have got to get out of here!" Asami replied as she left the tip, and the four heroes ran for the door, and got in Asami's black and red Satomobile, as they drove away, as there were Equalist planes firing Spirit Vine bolts at the car, as Sasuke jumped from the car.

"Fire style, Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke announced, as a fiery blaze erupted from Sasuke's mouth, blowing up the planes.

There were a horde of Equalist magnet suits blocking the road, as Naruto did his stuff.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto announced, as he multiplied himself into five, as they created a Rasengan.

"Here comes, the big one!" Naruto shouted, as he used his Big Ball Rasengan to blow up the Magnet suits, as they were obliterated, but there was a pothole in the road.

"Korra, ramp!" Korra said, as she Earthbended a ramp, and she used her Earthbending to fix the road, as Asami drove back to the mansion.

Meanwhile, Amon was sitting in his lair, with black Nueva Equalist banners of a red Equalist circle inscribed in a red hexagon with a black field, as Amon was plotting his plans to take over Republic City once again.

"Now that I am back again in Republic City, both Benders and Ninjas will tremble in fear before the might of the Nueva Equalists." "Our strength in numbers is greater than before, so no more Team Avatar, no more Raava, and no more Allied Shinobi Forces, fear the might of the Nueva Equalists!"

"ALL HAIL AMON!" "ALL HAIL AMON!" His supporters chanted.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Feeling Crabby Today

Korra, Naruto, Asami and Sasuke regrouped with Chief Mako to discuss the threat of the Equalists.

"Thank Raava you are here." Mako said.

"The Equalists have a training area underneath the aquarium in the Museum District, so I will be sending some police units there to take out their reinforcements."

"We will head out!" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison, as they teleported to the area and Korra and Asami took Asami's Satomobile.

Korra and Asami got to the area with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Whoa, its amazing!" Naruto said.

"We didn't come here to sightsee!" Korra replied, as they got in and looked for a secret entrance to the underground.

"Naruto, check for an entrance to the ground level!" Naruto got rather reckless, and used his Summoning Jutsu to summon Gamatatsu.

"Water Style, Toad Water Pistol!" Naruto said, as he hopped on Gamatatsu, and shot a water pistol, accidentally breaking the glass of the Monster Crab exhibit, as the Monster Crab went on a rampage as Korra started Firebending at it, but it had no effect.

Naruto used the jutsu again, and it got bigger and broke the floor, leaving a hole in the floor as there was an Equalist training area below.

"A MONSTER!" The Equalist captain said, as he retreated, as he was picked up by the Monster Crab and eaten alive. The crab started eating all the Equalists alive, as he grew even bigger and transformed into Crabzilla as the aquarium was destroyed as Crabzilla devoured all the fish and animals that were in it and grew 414 feet tall.

The Crab monster went terrorizing Republic City, breaking buildings, and trampling police units, as well as breaking power lines.

"See what you did?" Korra said. "You released a giant crab monster to attack the city!"

"Doesn't matter, I have the tools for the job right here." Naruto replied as he went Sage mode and flew up to the crab monster as Sasuke went Amaterasu mode, and Korra used the Fire Avatar State, as she rocketed up as her clothes were burning, and she summoned bolts of Fire to shoot at the monster, as Sasuke used the Susanoo and Naruto used a Tailed Beast Bomb at the same time, as the monster was destroyed, as well as the entire downtown area of the city.

It was a conference in the City Hall, as Korra began her speech.

First Konoha, then Republic City." Korra stated.

"Naruto, you have strong powers, but you can't use them responsibly."

"I have gained support of President Zhu Li to introduce the Ninja-Bender Registration Act."

"This means that any Bender not in the police force or the military must register to be an agent of the United Republic of Nations, but your identity as a person in general will be revealed to the public, you will be a guardian of justice, but everyone will know about you."

"Me and Asami are pro registration, along with Mako, Bolin, and Varrick's business partner Orochimaru."

"You got that guy?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed." Korra replied. "We are Team Korra."

"Fine, then I am Team Naruto, because my personal life is the sole property of ME!" Naruto replied as Team Seven, along with Tsunade joined him and Sasuke.

A/N: Who's side are you on?

Team Naruto or Team Korra?


	4. The Civil War

The stage was set, in the Warehouse District of Republic City, as Korea's team met with Amon and the Equalists, and discussed terms of alliance with them. Korra had a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt, a dark blue long skirt, a dark blue cloche, and ocean blue high heels.

"Amon, I know we aren't the best of allies, but we share a common enemy." Korra asked.

"What is that?" Amon replied.

"Naruto." Korra responded.

"Excellent." Amon replied. "However, I am not Noatak." He took off his mask and it was an Uchiha Clan ninja named Shogo Uchiha.

"I am Shogo Uchiha, a survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre." he said.

"I fled to Republic City after the massacre hit, and after the original Amon died, I knew that ninjas and benders were the source of evil in this world."

"Yes, but we will put Naruto down." Korra replied.

"In your dreams!" Naruto said as he overheard the conversation. Naruto and his team got into a war with Korra's team, as Naruto was fighting Korra, Sasuke was fighting Asami, Kakashi was fighting Mako and Sakura was fighting Bolin, as Bolin and Sakura threw a few punches, and Bolin turned the ground to lava, killing Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke replied.

Kakashi used the Lightning Blade, as Mako countered, and redirected it at Kakashi, but it didn't phase him.

"Water Style, Giant Vortex No Jutsu!" Kakashi summoned a giant water vortex, but Mako broke free with Firebending.

Orochimaru and Shogo fought each other, as Orochimaru used his Fire Release, but Shogo dodged it and used the Tsukuyomi to put Oro in a Genjutsu.

Sasuke used the Chidori stream to electrocute Shogo to death, as he burned to a crisp from the electricity.

Tsunade punched Orochimaru, beating the shit out of him, as Orochimaru awoke from his Genjutsu, and Orochimaru rips her head off, killing Tsunade.

It all came down to Bolin and Mako vs. Kakashi and Korrasami vs. Sasunaru.

Korra went Fire Avatar State, and Naruto went Yellow Sage Mode, as Naruto shot a Sage Chakra Beam, and Korra shot a Fire beam at the same time, as they collided with each other, and broke apart, as they both ended up knocking each other out, as Asami collided with Sasuke as Orochimaru came to attack Asami, but former President Raiko caught him, as Orochimaru transferred his body into Raiko, as he was clearly up to something.

Raiko literally became a new man, as his skin was pale white, and he had purple makeup on his face, as Raiko revealed his true intentions.

"Hahahaha." Raikomaru said, laughing.

"What is so funny?" Asami asked.

"Don't you see, Orochimaru planted me in power just as a means of achieving world domination, but since I was voted out of office, I cannot achieve world domination, so thanks to the massive damage done to the city, I will appoint myself as President Generalissimo of the United Republic of Nations, and soon, the entire world."

"We will see." Sasuke replied.

T.B.C...


	5. Rise of the Empire

A year later, President Raikomaru rebuilt the downtown area of Republic City, but he rebuilt it in his own image, where all the Team Avatar statues were replaced with Raikomaru statues, even the Aang memorial statue.

Raikomaru was speaking to a crowd of people outside City Hall, as he began his speech.

"The United Republic will be reorganized as the first United Empire!" Raikomaru said, as the crowd cheered.

"As of now, anyone not born in the United Empire, or were descended from someone not born in the United Empire, shall be deported to the Earth Kingdom!"

The crowd clapped.

"And finally, I will be launching Operation Street Sweep, where I will send an elite special forces unit of the United Forces called the Militant Anti Gang Alliance, or MAGA, to take back the streets of Republic City"

The crowd went wild.

"We will liberate this country and take back the capital city from gang violence once and for all!"

"THE LIBERATION OF REPUBLIC CITY HAS BEGUN!"

In the Red Light District, the Agni Kais were throwing a party in a nightclub, as there were women dancing around poles with their corsets and black skintight pants, and long high heeled boots, and the Agni Kais were throwing money at them. The boss, Sekitan was there, as he was in a table with his Lieutenants, Akai and Kaji as they were sitting at the table drinking cactus juice.

Suddenly, there were soldiers in purple shirts, purple pants, black vests, and black helmets that were pointing spirit vine rifles at the Agni Kais, as the Agni Kais were outnumbered, as Sekitan fought back, but they took him out on the spot, and Akai and Kaji dropped their flags and were quickly expunged by MAGA.

The Terra Triads were in their safe house in the Factories District as several MAGA soldiers came to the safe house, busted open the door, and the Terra Triads leader, Iwaki, as she started Earthbending at the MAGA soldiers, but they used Earthbending to immobilize her, and crush her bones within. The other Terra Triad members dropped their flags and were goners.

The Tornado Triads were in their safe house near Republic City University, as the MAGA troops, and they Firebended at them, but the Tornado Triads were no use because their Airbending wasn't on the level of a nomad, so it only made the fire stronger, as their safe house was burned to the ground with them in it.

The Northern Lights were next in line, because the Red Monsoons were down for the count before Korra returned to Republic City after she was poisoned.

The Northern Lights hid in their safe house in the Water Tribe Community District, and a la mode Hundred Year War, The MAGA soldiers came in large vehicles and started rounding up the Northern Lights members, as there were a group of female Waterbenders who rolled with the Lights, as they fought the MAGA soldiers, but they were no match, as they were rounded up slowly, until the boss, Yuki, stood up to them.

"I am not afraid of you." Yuki stated.

"Is that so?" A MAGA commando replied. "Bring it on!"

Yuki started Waterbending at the MAGA commando, as she was taken out in an Indiana Jones-like way by the commando's spirit vine pistol.

Finally The Triple Threats were the last to go, as Viper and Two Toed Ping were playing Pai Sho, as Tokuga slashed the board.

"It's a draw!" Tokuga snapped.

"I got 20 grand on this game!" Viper replied, as he was upset.

"We are under attack, so we need to lock our shit down!" Tokuga replied as the MAGA soldiers came in with Spirit Vine rifles as they came for the Triple Threats, as Shady Shin started charging at the soldiers, but they shot him down. Viper released a water blast as he sliced open one of their rifles, and knocked a soldier down with Waterbending.

MAGA wasn't giving up, as a MAGA APC crashed through the walls of the safe house, as it deployed several MAGA Commandos, as they fired Spirit Vine lasers at Two Toed Ping, as he tried to fight back, but he was gunned down by Spirit Vine laser beams.

Mushi lifted a rock over his head, as he threw it and smashed the APC and the blast radius affected the soldiers.

"Request backup!" A MAGA commando said as a MAGA Mecha Tank came, as it extended its cable, latching onto Mushi, electrocuting him with 2000 volts of electricity, killing him.

It was up to Viper and Tokuga, as they squared off side by side against the surrounding MAGA soldiers, like a martial arts movie, as the camera zoomed to an overhead position and zoomed in on Viper and Tokuga.

"Let's do some MAGA damage!" Viper said, as his catchphrase, but apparently, the action sequence was cut short when both Viper and Tokuga were killed by all of the MAGA troops firing simultaneously.

"Well, so much for a cool and badass fight sequence!" The MAGA Sargent Hajime said, as he walked towards Tokuga's dead body.

Hajime was in a press conference as he was with the MAGA soldiers who wiped out all the gangs in Republic City.

"By order of His Excellency, Klum Enterprises is now MAGA property." Hajime announced. "We will use the facility to make our own weapons as well as propaganda." "That is all."

Korra, Naruto, Sasuke, Mako, Bolin, Lin, Suyin, and Asami were in the Sato Mansion, as they met with Varrick and Zhu Li to negotiate the Team Avatar charter.

"So, Zhu Li, now that we control the Equalists, we will rebrand them into the military force of Team Avatar." Korra proposed.

"Sounds like a plan." Varrick responded. "With my tech and two powerful ninjas at our disposal, Raikomaru doesn't stand a chance."

"Agreed." Korra replied. "All in favor of the Team Avatar Charter raise your hands!" Everyone raised their hands.

"Great!" Korra replied. "Team Avatar is now the resistance force against the United Empire!"

T.B.C...


	6. Revolution

Team Avatar was in their headquarters, which used to be the Red Monsoons hideout, as Bolin and Asami were playing Pai Sho.

"Korra, I want you to do an audition for the Varrick fragrance commercial I am working on." Varrick replied.

"Hell with that!" Korra replied. "We are done being corporate hog monkeys." "Asami, who's winning?"

Suddenly a MAGA plane crashed through the window, as it was still flyable once it got there.

"Asami, Bolin, Mako, get in the plane, I will cut them off with Naruto and Sasuke." Korra announced.

The MAGA plane flew over the United Empire's capital city of Empire City, as there were United Empire airships hovering over the skies, as they were sending Sound Shinobi on gliders.

"There is one thing left to do now." Asami said. "Airship slice!"

Asami used her plane as a knife to slice the airships by flying over them as the air support for the United Empire was down.

"Korra, you are up with the ninjas!" Asami said over two way radio.

"On it!" Korra replied, as Naruto went Biju Mode, Sasuke went Amaterasu mode, and Korra went Water Avatar State as they sped through the city in a Flash-like way, as they were bolts of lightning, destroying all MAGA forces that got in their path, as the MAGA had strong weapons, but they were no match for the three titans.

Korra, Naruto and Sasuke got to Empire City Hall, as Raikomaru was there, on his desk, as he gave our heroes a warm welcome.

"Well, if it isn't the three morons who came all this way just to die." Raikomaru taunted.

"Enough, Raiko!" Korra replied.

"Bring it then!" Raikomaru said as he used his Water Release to breathe water at Korra, but she bended the water and fired it back at Raikomaru. Raikomaru then used his Lightning Release on Korra, but Korra could not block it because she did not know Lightningbending. However, she was saved by Kuvira, whose metal armlets took the attack, as she shielded Korra with her metal armlets.

"Kuvira, but why?" Korra asked, as Kakashi was with her.

"We need all the help we can get, and that includes those incarcerated." Kakashi replied. "Also Anko is in a coma because she eats nothing but dumplings and dangos."

"While Anko is in the life support machine, we have gotten to know each other very well, but that is not important right now." Kuvira added.

"Kakashi, throw me a Lightning Blade!"

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Kakashi said, as he amplified Kuvira's metal sword arm, and she used it to shock Raikomaru, but he was not out.

"Fire Release, Great Fireball Technique!" Raikomaru announced, as he shot a large fireball from his mouth, but Korra blocked it with Waterbending.

"Earth Release, Sandwich technique!" Raikomaru announced, as he was about to squash Korra like a bug, but Korra went into the Avatar State, as Naruto went Biju Mode, Sasuke went Amaterasu mode, Asami came in and Kuvira and Kakashi all joined together to finish Raikomaru off.

"Oh look, enemies and traitors all working together." Raikomaru taunted.

"We are going to do this like we did it in 2006!" Korra said, as she had the memory of Aang, and she became unaware of her fictional nature.

Water, Wind, Earth, Fire, Lightning, and Asami's Spirit Vine laser gun she stole from a MAGA soldier collided into one as Raikomaru was finally defeated, as he began to fracture and shatter to pieces.

The cavalry arrived late, as Varrick and Zhu Li came to the scene.

"We missed it!" Varrick said, feeling disappointed.

"Well, since the city is rebuilt, you can be President, because I already was." Zhu Li told her husband.

"Actually, you have a company to run." Lin replied, as she had also arrived late because she was stuck in traffic due to roadblocks. "I should be President, because I am much more qualified."

"Deal." Varrick replied.

It was Lin's inauguration, as the black and gold banners of the United Republic hung over City Hall, as Lin made her speech.

"My fellow people of the United Republic!" Lin announced. "Our two ninjas, Naruto and Sasuke, have restored democracy to our great nation, so I am appointing them positions on my cabinet."

"Also, I will dissolve MAGA and get rid of all our spirit vine weapons." "I will call a meeting of the nations so the other nations will relinquish their spirit vine weapons as well."

"Also, to avoid Dark Spirits from destroying our city, we will send the spirits home, and the Avatar will close the portals, so the Avatar can be the bridge between our worlds once again!"

"Wait a minute!" Korra said, interrupting Lin as she took the stage.

"I...I...I..." Korra stuttered, as she had brief stage fright. "I guess it is for the best." "I will close the portals and be the bridge between our world and the spirit world once again!"

The crowd cheered.

"Never more shall Dark Spirits harm us!"

The crowd went wild.

"We will also destroy the statues of Raikomaru and revive the statues of the old and the new Team Avatar!"

The crowd cheered.

"LONG LIVE PRESIDENT LIN!" the crowd chanted.

 _Sometimes we may fall_

 _Sometimes we may lose_

 _But a win is a win,_

 _And a loss is a loss_

 _When we do fall,_

 _We will always have the strength to pick ourselves back up._

 **FIN**


End file.
